The Marauders
by Jimbiny Lupin-Wood
Summary: Lily, Arabella, and MWPP are in this one. The Marauders, Lily and Arabella are a punk band. Swearing and Pure Insanity Included!
1. Prolouge

From a little garage in Little Whinging, a horrible sound came from it- or atleast that's what the neighbors thought. It was actually a practice for a band called 'The Marauders'. See, The Marauders were a punk band. It consisted of Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin..and Peter Pettigrew, if you counted him. He was like their roadboy, but he was a great friend. Arabella was the drummer, James and Sirius play the electric guitars, Remus was the bass guitarist, and Lily was the lead singer/guitarist.   
  
Arabella had long black hair with blue streaks, a pale complexion, and black eyes, which she put white contacts in. Lily Evans had short crayon red hair with black streaks in it, which she often spiked. Her eyes were a jade green color (A/N: I'm sick of emeralds...) that turned different colors depending on how she was feeling, and she had a creamy complexion.   
  
James had messy, spikey black hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, glasses, and a pranking streak. Sirius was almost James' twin, except he had icy blue eyes and no glasses. Remus had amber eyes with grey specks in them. His hair was brown and spikey. He too, like James and Sirius, had a pranking streak. Peter had blond hair and watery blue eyes. He also liked to play pranks.  
  
This group of 6 people came from a unusal place. They went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The all met at this school. Or more like on the train.  
  
See, Lily has this strange fasination with trains. She can't pass one without putting her ear to it. So here is this eleven year old girl wearing fishnet tights, combat boots, a mini skirt, a white button-up shirt, a black and white striped tye and her red and black hair in spikes with her ear up to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A girl had come up to her, Arabella although Lily didn't know that, and asked her 'What the hell are you doing?'  
  
They had been instant friends. Both found out that each other had been in a punk band, but had left when the band started going into pop. They both found out they had the same tastes in music. Sum 41, Kelly Osbourne that sort. They started talking about instruments. Lily had found out Arabella played drums and Arabella had found Lily sang and played guitar. They had been playing when James, Sirius, and Remus had walked in. They talked and played and that's how The Marauders were formed.  
  
Anyway, the Marauders were practicing their new song called 'Shut Up'. They were going to play for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. vSoon it was time to pack up and go to the train... 


	2. I'd rather hump a tree

Disclaimer: I own nuthing so I made a poem.   
  
I own nuthing  
Nuthing, not even cheese.  
Don't sue me please,  
You'll get only a nickel,  
Maybe a dime.  
So it's a waste of your time.  
This is my disclaimer  
I know it's pretty lame.  
That's okay,   
Cuz it's the only thing that's mine!  
  
*Lily's Point of View*  
  
'Oh look! A train! Must go do my ritual. Sticking my ear to the train.'  
  
So here I was sticking my ear to the train, when Malfoy comes up. Can this boy take a hint? He's done this every-frikin-year. Stupid asshole. So he say's...  
  
"Hey babe, how about you, me, and the broom closet?"  
  
And I'm thinking...  
  
'What the fuck is his problem?'  
  
And then I say...  
  
"I'd rather hump a tree, Malfoy."  
  
Then he says...(in what he thinks is a seductive voice)  
  
"Oh, you know you want to."  
  
Then I say...  
  
"I don't give into bitch pressure."  
  
Then he says...  
  
"My father will hear about this. Stupid mudblood!"  
  
And so I pull my jacket off and show him my shirt. It said: 100% Mudblood and Damn Proud of It! [then in little words under that] So go tell your father.  
  
So then he says...  
  
"My father....will here about this!"   
  
You can add some other useless ramblings here, I s'pouse.  
  
Oh...There's Rab...Gotta go!  
  
  
*Arabella's Point of View*  
  
What the hell is up with people? I walk in every year in the same style of clothing and attitude and people *still* come up to me and ask if I'm a avalaible. People are so...uggh!   
  
Here's what happened...  
  
So, I walk in to King's Cross, and I'm wearing a tattered mini skirt, a ripped white shirt, a stripped tie, combat boots, and my hair in a mess. I go past a payphone and seven different guys ask me out. Same ones last year, no less.   
  
Anyway, I go through the barrier, and I'm jumped...by Sirius! And I'm telling him off real bad, and Amos Diggory comes up and asks me out. I' told him last year I didn't assoiciate with bitches and and I start telling him off..  
  
Oh. Bye! There's Jade...  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Hey! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Anyway, let me clear up some facts...  
  
Jade is Arabella's nickname for Lily...because Lily has *jade* green eyes. I was tired of the emerald thing...  
  
Rab is Lily's nickname for Arabella...I was tired of Ara and Bella so I used the middle of her name...A*rab*ella.  
  
They're in 6th year.  
  
  
  
...Yeah. Well. Review! No Flames please. Or if you do flame atleast leave your email. Because flames without emails will be used to roast strawberrys. [It's very good...you should try it..:)] 


End file.
